O Brinquedo Perfeito
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: Camus ama Saga, o maior mulherengo do Santuário. O que o francês será capaz de fazer para ter o grego só pra si?
1. Chapter 1

Após a batalha contra Hades, Athena usou seu poder para reviver os cavaleiros de ouro. Todos voltarem muito diferentes do que costumavam ser. Mu não queria ficar na primeira casa, Death Mask pediu para Aphrodite redecorar seu templo pois estava cansado das mesmas caras, Milo estava fazendo um voto de silêncio temporário, Shaka ia para as baladas de Athenas todos os dias, Aiolia só ficava na área do Santuário destinada as Amazonas, Shura se recusava a sair de Capricórnio, Aiolos não entrava em Sagitário, Aldebaran colocou uma bandeira da Argentina na sala de sua casa, Saga e Kanon traziam mulheres para Gêmeos todos os dias (pra fazer "você-sabe-o-que"), Dohko não saia da sala do Grande Mestre, Aphrodite disse que detestava flores, por ultimo mas não menos importante, Camus não saia de Aquário! Mas ele tinha suas razões, só que sua pose fria e imparcial o impedia de ser feliz. O orgulho do aquariano não o deixava seguir a vida, prendendo o ao passado com correntes. Correntes de gelo eterno. Mas quem sabe algum certo destruidor de galáxias pode dar um jeito no francês metido à besta?

Camus não aguentava mais aquilo. Era agoniante ter que suportar ver seu precioso Saga sendo tocado por várias mãos sujas e, em sua opinião, indignas de tocarem em um ser tão perfeito quanto Saga. O francês passa o dia todo andando em círculos pelo décimo primeiro templo, sem saber o que fazer. Ele não poderia simplesmente chegar em Gêmeos e falar para Saga que o amava. Na mente do aquariano, tudo relacionado a se declarar abertamente para o geminiano mais velho estava fora de cogitação, afinal, ele, o homem mais frio do santuário, se rebaixar ao nível de expor seus sentimentos?Ainda mais a outro homem! Completamente impossível! Camus esperava pacientemente (ou nem tão paciente assim) que Saga viesse até Aquário e o pedisse em namoro, só que já faziam dias que o geminiano não subia as escadas do décimo terceiro templo.

O indignado francês acabou por adquirir certos hábitos. O primeiro foi a bebida. Camus sempre guardou várias garrafas de vodca e vinho em seu templo, mas recentemente ele começou a bebê-las. O segundo foi o de ir até Gêmeos todos os dias para espionar Saga, o que o fazia voltar indignado pra casa e combater seu estoque de bebidas. Isso estava enlouquecendo o aquariano. Ele sempre se mantivera longe dos outro, evitando ter sentimentos e acabara assim, apaixonado por ele, o maior mulherengo do Santuário? Camus pensava seriamente que a sorte não estava ao seu favor.

Eram nove horas da noite quando Camus saiu para sua rotineira viagem até Gêmeos. Ele tinha bebido um pouco antes de partir, mas nada que o deixasse bêbado, mas corajoso. Quando chegou, Saga estava aos amassos com uma loira no sofá. Ela estava sentada em seu colo, massageando seu membro por cima da calça, enquanto ele já havia colocado a mão no peito dela. O aquariano já havia visto cenas muito mais fortes do que aquela, mas dessa vez, ele estava realmente enciumado e corajoso. Camus saiu de seu famigerado esconderijo e caminhou pesadamente até o interior de Gêmeos. Quando sentiu a presença de Camus, Saga simplesmente o ignorou, pensando que o francês apenas passaria por eles sem falar nada. Só que Saga não pensou que Camus pararia em frente aos dois e cruzaria os braços.

-Levante-se e desapareça - Camus disse ríspido.

-Hun? Está me mandando sair da minha própria casa? - Saga parou o beijo e perguntou indignado.

-Você não, embora mereça, estou falando com essa vaca! - Camus gritou - Sai daqui imediatamente se não quiser que eu te coloque em um Esquife de Gelo! - Ele liberou um pouco de seu cosmo frio.

A moça, completamente assustado com o aquariano, pegou suas poucas coisas e saiu correndo enquanto tentava por suas vestes em ordem. Saga ficou encarando Camus por longos minutos sem dizer nenhuma palavra. O francês não sabia dizer se ele estava com raiva ou não, afinal, Saga sempre foi muito enigmático.

-Percebe o que fez? - Saga perguntou com voz séria.

-Nada de mais, eu diria - Camus repondeu com voz de deboche - Onde está seu cúmplice, quer dizer, irmão?

-Kanon foi jantar fora com uma moça - Saga respondeu se levantando - E você acabou de expulsar o_ meu _jantar do_ meu_ templo - Ele ficou cara à cara com o aquariano.

-Fique quieto! Eu apenas te ajudei a não pegar nenhuma DST - Camus disse provocativo - Apenas alegre-se por ter alguém tão bom assim pra você.

-Alguém que chega no meu templo, expulsa a minha acompanhante e ainda quer me dar lição de moral? - Saga encara Camus.

-Esse mesmo! - Camus diz debochado.

-Não pense que sairá impune, Camus - Saga estralou os dedos.

-Pare de reclamar tanto assim, Saga - Camus desviou o olhar - Você e Kanon trazem de duas à quatro mulher aqui por dia - O aquariano se afastou - Uma noite sozinho não vai te fazer nenhum mal.

-Como sabe que trazemos mulheres aqui todo dia? - Saga segurou Camus pelo pulso, o que fez o mesmo tremer - Então você é o dono daquele Cosmo que eu e Kanon sentimos todos os dias!

-Não sei do que está falando - Camus tentou disfarçar.

-Não adianta mentir! Eu conheço seu Cosmo! - Saga disse pensativo - Por que faz isso?

-O porque não te interessa, cabelo azul! - Camus esbravejou tentando livrar-se de Saga.

-Na verdade interessa sim! Eu sou o seu alvo! - Saga jogou Camus no sofá e ficou em cima dele.

-Saia de cima de mim imediatamente - Camus gritou corado.

-Não até você me dizer o por que faz isso todo dia - Saga disse ríspido - Por acaso estaria interessado em alguma "namorada" minha?

-SE QUER SABER, EU VOU MANDA A REAL PRA VOCÊ, SEU IDIOTA! - O enfurecido Camus gritava encarando um assustado Saga - EU SOU COMPLETAMENTE LOUCO POR VOCÊ, SEU PASPALHO! SE EU VENHO TODO O DIA AQUI É PRA TE VER, IDIOTAAAA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUANTO DÓI VER VOCÊ BEIJANDO OUTRA PESSOA NA MINHA FRENTE! POR ACASO VOCÊ QUER ME VER SOFRER? SE É ISSO ENTÃO VOCÊ CONSEGUE TODO O SANTO DIA! Todo o santo dia... - Camus se acalmou um pouco.

Saga se inclinou e beijou Camus, que logo retribuiu o beijo com muito amor. Era um beijo lento, calmo, suave e muito apaixonado, exatamente como Camus sonhara que seria o seu primeiro beijo. O ósculo durou vários minutos, até que tiveram que se separar pela falta de oxigênio. Camus estava completamente rubro de vergonha, enquanto Saga apenas sorria do jeito bobo que só ele sabia fazer.

-Dói menos agora? - Saga sussurrou na orelha de Camus.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hum... O QUE? - Camus voltou à realidade completamente rubro e empurrou Saga - SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM AGORA SEU PERVERTIDO!

-Mas você não disse que me amava? Que doía me ver com outra? Eu fui só te ajudar e recebo isso! - Saga fingia estar indignado.

-Eu só queria um abraço, não um assédio! - Camus tentava se afastar de Saga.

-Eu só te dei um beijo! Não era isso que você queria? Decida-se Camus! - Saga disse cinicamente.

-Não quero ser seu brinquedinho por uma noite de depois ser descartado como todas que já passaram pela tua mão! - Camus disse com lágrimas nos olhos - Quero acordar do seu lado de manhã, cuidar de você quando você ficar doente, te dar um beijo de boa noite, ser o primeiro a ver o seu rosto quando você acordar, estar ao seu lado pro que der e vier, te proteger, te mimar, ser o único a poder te beijar, enfim, quero ser o único que possa te chamar de "meu" - A essa altura, Camus já estava chorando enquanto Saga o encarava com o semblante sério - Eu quero ser seu pra sempre, não só por uma noite...

-Sabe, Camus - Saga colocou as mãos nos ombros do francês - Eu não sei o que eu sinto por você, nem por ninguém. Não sei nem se eu amo a mim mesmo. Eu só queria esquecer o meu passado e tudo que já fiz nele, mas infelizmente eu não posso. Eu consigo ignorar muita coisa do meu passado, mas tem uma coisa em especial que eu nunca consegui esquecer. Sabe o que é? - Camus balançou negativamente a cabeça - É o rosto choroso de um pequeno ruivinho recém chegado no Santuário puxando a minha camiseta sem saber pra onde ir. Eu nunca esqueci esse rostinho inocente, nunca consegui, embora tentasse. Eu vi esse rosto inocente crescer, amadurecer, criar alguns fiozinhos ruivos de barba - Saga riu divertido - Sem nunca perder o ar de inocência. Eu não consigo me imaginar tirando a inocência de um ser tão puro como esse ruivinho, entende?

-E se esse ruivinho quisesse que você tirasse a inocência dele? - Camus fez um olhar provocativo - Como você mesmo disse, esse ruivinho já tem barba...

-Precisa deixar esses fiozinhos crescerem mais vinte anos pra virar uma barba de verdade! - Saga riu novamente - Apenas volte pra Aquário e pare com isso. Pare com esse hábito de beber, você é jovem demais pra isso - Camus ficou chocado com a fala do geminiano - Além de tudo, você é jovem demais pra mim... - Saga se levantou.

-Então você gostaria que eu fosse agora mesmo pra Escorpião e desse o cu para o Miro? (Eu prefiro Miro do que Milo) - Camus se levantou e ficou cara à cara com Saga.

-Faça o que você quiser - Saga disse sem se importar - O cu é seu afinal.

Camus ficou completamente chocado com a fala do homem de cabelos azuis. Ele sempre pensou que Saga sentia algo por ele, afinal, o geminiano sempre o olhara de forma diferente. O aquariano sempre se sentiu protegido perto dele, e sentia que o geminiano também se sentia da mesma forma. Estaria ele tão enganado assim?

-Se não se importa, eu vou dormir - Saga virou-se de costas - Já que você estragou a minha noite...

-Eu estraguei a sua noite? - Camus perguntou indignado com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Eu venho aqui, digo que te amo, te adoro, que você é especial, importante e você vem me dizer que eu estraguei a sua noite? - As lágrimas caíam descontroladamente pelo rosto de Camus - Me desculpe por querer a sua companhia! Me perdoe por querer o seu bem! Eu nunca mais voltarei a olhar nos seus olhos, se isso te incomoda tanto que você tem que se esforçar pra esquecer o meu rosto! - Camus foi se retirando de Gêmeos - Me perdoe por amar você, Saga...

-Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas! - Saga agarrou Camus pelos pulsos e o puxou para si, abraçando-o - Sempre tentei te afastar de mim, afinal, eu sou oito anos mais velho que você! Sempre achei que encontraria o amor por alguém da sua idade que o amasse como eu te amo! Eu sempre te amei, Camus, desde que você era uma pequena criança inocente! E sempre me senti um lixo por isso! Parecia tão errado amar alguém tão puro... Me perdoe, Camus... Eu sempre quis que você escontrasse um amor tão puro quanto você... Um amor digno... Algo que eu não poderia te dar... Eu sempre fui tão... Errado... Meu jeito sempre foi... errado

-Foi por esse seu jeito errado que eu me apaixonei, Saga - Camus apertou mais ainda o abraço - Eu adoro o seu jeito de ser, fora a circulação de vadias dentro desse templo! Seu cheiro, seu jeito, seu corpo, seu... gosto...


	3. Chapter 3

Saga fico atônito. Camus estava sendo completamente sincero com ele, e ele tinha medo de acabar por ferir os sentimentos do ruivo. Saga nunca entendera o amor. Por que tinha que ser tão complicado assim? Se amar é um dom divino, por que é tão doloroso amar alguém? O geminiano não entendia. Apenas ficaram ali, em pé, se abraçando com amor, sem dizer uma só palavra, até Saga se manifestar.

-Camus?

-Hum? - O francês murmurou com o rosto no peito do geminiano.

-O que quer fazer? - Saga perguntou se afastando dele para que pudesse ver seu rosto.

-Como assim? - Camus perguntou corado.

-Quer transar ou ir dormir sem fazer nada? - Saga perguntou.

-Não diga essas coisas desse jeito! - Camus gritou rubro.

-Quer que eu fale de que jeito então? - O geminiano falou com voz de deboche - Me acompanharia até a cama? Dormiria comigo essa noite? Ou como você mesmo disse, daria o cu pra mim ao invés de dar pro Miro? - Saga exibiu seu sorriso malicioso ao ruivo envergonhado.

-Cala boca! Tenta ser gentil pelo menos uma vez na vida, Saga! - Camus gritou completamente vermelho - E eu nunca daria o cu pro Miro - O francês adicionou o ultimo comentário em voz baixa, o que não passou despercebido para Saga.

-Hum... Bom saber hahaha - Saga riu baixinho - Então, usando toda a minha gentileza e delicadeza em uma frase só - Saga respirou fundo - Faria amor comigo essa noite, Camus?

-Eu... eu... eu... - Camus não conseguia responder de tanta emoção.

-Ah, vou perguntar de uma forma mais fácil, usando toda a mina força delicada pra fazer isso - Saga respirou fundo novamente e exibiu seu sorriso sexy e ao mesmo tempo inocente - Aceitaria fazer amor comigo essa noite, Camyu?

-A-a-aceito! - Camus estava a ponto de desmaiar - Camyu?

-Um apelido, eu acho - Saga sorriu divertido - Gostou?

-Uhum - Camus sorriu.

-Então vamos lá - Saga pegou Camus no colo (Ao estilo noiva *-*)

-O-oque está fazendo? - Camus perguntou se agarrando ao geminiano por medo de cair.

-Te levando pro meu quarto - Saga foi andando lentamente - É a primeira vez que vai lá, não é?

-Acho que sim - Camus ficou vermelho novamente.

Saga levou-o para seu quarto. Camus reparou que na porta havia o simbolo do signo de Gêmeos na parte central superior e um pouco abaixo, havia o nome do geminiano cravado em letras douradas. O francês olhou um pouco para o lado e viu outra porta, era quase igual, possuía o mesmo simbolo, porém o nome em letras douradas que estava escrito não era "Saga" e sim "Kanon". O geminiano mais velho abriu a porta do quarto, revelando um lugar extremamente organizado e muito bonito. Saga deitou Camus em sua cama e sentou ao lado dele.

-Você é a primeira pessoa fora o Kanon que entrou no meu quarto, sabia? - Saga disse fitando o chão.

-Mas e todas aquelas mulheres que vem aqui todos os dias? - Camus pergunto surpreso.

-Eu transo com elas na sala - Saga disse como se fosse normal.

-Não diga essas coisas tão normalmente! - Camus gritou com o geminiano - Por que faz isso?

-Não acho que deveria trazer aqui quem não amo - Saga ficou um pouco corado ao dizer essa frase.

-Eu.. eu... - Camus não sabia o que dizer - Eu te amo, Saga, amo muito... Você pelo menos gosta um pouco de mim?

-Acho que te amo mais do que você mesmo, Camus - Saga o abraçou.

Camus ficou sem palavras. Ele só sabia chorar no ombro do grego e o abraçar cada vez mais forte. Aquele era o dia mais feliz da vida de Camus, afinal, além de se declarar ao seu geminiano, recebeu dele as melhores palavras de sua vida. O francês nunca sonhara que tudo daria tão certo. Mas ele queria mais, ele queria Saga inteiro pra si. O francês foi lentamente puxando o grego para cama. Saga dicou um pouco surpreso, mas deitou em cima do ruivo e começou a beijá-lo lentamente, com toda luxúria que guardara durante anos. Ele nunca imaginou que Camus seria tão pervertido, pois alguns minutos depois, o francês já havia colocado a mão dentro da calça do geminiano mais velho e massageava seu membro por cima da cueca.

-Não pensei que você tão safadinho assim, Camyu - Saga sussurrou na orelha do ruivo - Parece que você quer fazer isso o mais rápido possível...

-Olha o que está fazendo comigo, Saga - Camus disse entre beijos - Só fico assim quando estou com você...

-É muito bom ouvir isso... - Saga voltou a beijar o seu ruivo com desejo.

Saga se livrou de sua camiseta e suas calças, ficando apenas de cuecas. Ele colocou as mãos por baixo da camiseta de Camus e foi retirando-a devagar. Passou suas mãos pelo peitoral definido de Camus e depois iniciou uma série de beijos por todas as partes do peito de Camus. O francês gemia a afundava as mãos no cabelo do mais velho. O grego abriu as calças de Camus e abaixou-a juntamente com a cueca do francês, deixando completamente nu. Camus tentou esconder seu corpo, por estar envergonhado, mas Saga o impediu. Os olhos do geminiano mais velho passaram por todo o corpo do mais novo, o que o deixou envergonhado.

-Não gostou? - Camus perguntou incerto.

-Pelo contrário - Saga lambeu seus próprios lábios - Achei uma delícia.

Saga foi direto para o membro do francês. Ele segurou Camus pelo quadril e abocanhou o membro do ruivo. O mais novo nunca havia sentido nada tão bom na vida como aquilo, algo quente e úmido passando por todo seu membro era uma sensação completamente nova pra ele. O grego chupava, lambia e apertava os testículos do ruivo, o que o fazia gemer cada vez mais. O que fez o francês gritar, foi quando o mais velho resolveu passar a língua lentamente pela ponta do membro do ruivo. Saga parou de chupá-lo e o beijou. Depois de um beijo intenso, o grego colocou dois dedos na boca do francês, o que deixou Camus um tanto quanto confuso.

-Relaxe, Camyu - Saga lhe deu um beijo atrás da orelha - Eu só vou preparar você, assim vai doer menos...

-Saga... - Camus o abraçou - Eu tenho medo...

-Shh... - O grego o tranquilizou - Sou eu, nada de mal vai acontecer à você, Camyu. Eu vou te proteger...

-Promete? - O ruivo perguntou olhando nos olhos do francês.

-Prometo - Saga lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Camus lentamente relaxou os músculos, o que era um sinal positivo para o geminiano. Saga então foi colocando o dedo indicador umedecido pelo ruivo na pequena entrada do rapaz, o que o fez ficar tenso novamente.

-Relaxe Camyu, senão vai doer - Saga sussurrou na orelha do francês e começou a lamber o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Camus começou a relaxar e o grego inseriu outro dedo. Camus logo se acostumou com aquela sensação estranha dentro de si, e logo mais um dedo foi inserido. Saga começou a mexer seus dedos. Primeiro com movimentos lentos de vai-e-vem, depois começou a abri-los, retirando longos e altos gemidos de prazer vindo do ruivo. Quando Saga sentiu que Camus já estava preparado, retirou seus dedos e encarou o francês como se pedisse permissão. Recebeu então um sinal positivo de Camus. O grego então retirou sua cueca e revelou seu membro latejante. O aquariano quase desmaiou. Ele sabia que o membro de Saga era grande, mas não esperava algo tão grande!

-Não querendo ser chato, mas quantos cm tem? - Camus perguntou encarando atônito o membro do grego.

-Da última vez que eu medi tinha 30 cm - Saga disse sorrindo maliciosamente - Isso foi a treze anos, quando eu tinha quinze anos.

-Não vai caber! - Camus ficou desesperado.

-Eu nunca coloco tudo, senão machuca - Saga o abraçou.

-Mas eu quero tudo - Camus o encarou emburrado.

-Você não aguentaria, ruivinho - Saga riu e o beijou.

-Eu já disse que quero tudo, não disse? - Camus disse ríspido - Me obedeça.

-Você que manda, ruivinho - Saga o beijou com luxúria.

O geminiano começou a movimentar o quadril, fazendo suas ereções roçarem. O francês gemeu de prazer. Saga pegou a ponta de seu membro e começou a esfregar contra a entrada de Camus, pressionado levemente. O ruivo gritava de prazer e abraçava o grego. Quando o geminiano inseriu bem lentamente o membro, o francês prendeu as pernas na cintura do grego e cravou as unhas em suas costas. Os olhos de Camus se encheram de lágrimas, afinal, que dor horrorosa era aquela? Camus jurava ser muito melhor enfrentar o treinamento pra cavaleiro na Ilha da Rainha da Morte do que sentir aquela dor. Ele sentia seu interior ser completamente arregaçado. Saga colocou seu membro inteiro dentro do francês e parou, esperando que ele se acostumasse com a invasão. Camus gritava e chorava enquanto o grego o abraçava. Saga beijou as lágrimas do ruivo, o que o acalmou. Ainda estava doendo muito, mas o carinho que Saga tinha com ele o estava compensando.

-Ainda tá doendo muito? - Saga perguntou.

-Uhum - Camus respondeu choroso.

-Quer que eu tire? - O grego perguntou preocupado.

-Não se atreva! - Camus disse e apertou mais ainda suas pernas na cintura do geminiano, o que o fez entrar um pouco mais dentro de si.

-Eu te amo, Camus, te amo muito - Saga sussurrou na orelha do ruivo.

-Eu também de amo, Saga - Camus lhe deu um beijo no rosto - Já pode...

-Já posso o que? - Saga perguntou malicioso.

-Você sabe... - Camus detestava falar coisas indecentes.

-Mas quero ouvir você falar - Camus tentou protestar - Fala pra mim o que você quer, Camyu...

-Já pode ser mover... Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim - Camus falou evitando o olhar do grego.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem! - Saga disse animadamente.

O homem de cabelos azuis iniciou com movimentos bem lentos, pra não machucar o amante. Camus sentiu que toda aquela dor horrível voltara. O vai-e-vem que Saga fazia foi aumentando o ritmo, o que deixava o ruivo louco de prazer enquanto ainda sentia dor.

-Essa posição é perfeita - Saga sorriu malicioso enquanto dava estocadas firmes e lentas no ruivo.

-Por que? - Camus perguntou ofegante.

-Porque assim eu posso ver seu rosto quando estou dentro de você - Saga o beijou - Você fica tão fofo vermelho e ofegante.

Camus acabou por ficar ainda mais vermelho. A dor horrível passou, o que deu lugar somente ao prazer. Camus começou a rebolar, o que fez Saga perceber que o ruivinho queria mais. O grego então aumento o ritmo, fazendo o francês gritar de prazer. Saga não conseguia mais se controlar, então resolveu deixar seu instinto tomar conta. Camus estava completamente transtornado aquele corpo tão maior que o seu a invadi-lo daquela forma. Era muito bom na opinião do ruivo. O geminiano dava estocadas cada vez mais profundas no aquariano, até que encontrou seu ponto mais sensível, o que fez Camus soltar um gemido alto e longo. Percebendo o tesouro que encontrou, Saga começou a dar estocadas somente naquele lugar, o que estava levando o aquariano à loucura.

-Sa-a-ga - Camus gritou pausadamente entorpecido pelo prazer do seu primeiro orgasmo.

O líquido quente do ruivo ficou espalhado pelo peito do grego. Vendo que o francês atingira o orgasmo, Saga quis trocar de posição. Ele saiu de dentro do ruivo, deitou-o de lado e deitou atrás dele.

-Tudo bem fazer desse jeito? - Saga perguntou na orelha de Camus.

-Tudo que você quiser - Camus respondeu ainda sensível pelo orgasmo.

-Obrigado, meu anjo - Saga beijou a nuca do francês.

O grego então colocou a perna esquerda de Camus em cima da sua perna direita (eles estavam de conchinha *-*) e iniciou novamente uma lenta penetração. Camus voltou a gemer, e seu membro novamente ficou rígido. Saga passou uma das mãos no peito do grego, puxando-o para si, e com a outra mão, passou a masturbar o aquariano. Logo o geminiano iniciou um ritmo acelerado e muito prazeroso. A cada estocada que dava, acertava o ponto sensível de Camus e o fazia gritar de prazer. O ruivo já estava próximo ao seu segundo orgasmo, quando Saga estava chegando no primeiro.

-Camus - Saga sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo entorpecido pelo prazer - Eu não consigo mais segurar...

-Faça isso... dentro de mim - Camus disse completamente louco de prazer.

-Obrigado, meu amor - Saga beijou o lóbulo da orelha do francês.

Saga resolveu aumentar drasticamente o ritmo, o que fez o ruivo gritar cada vez mais alto. Saga e Camus atingiram o orgasmo juntos. O grego derramou seu líquido no interior do amante, enquanto o francês derramou-se nos finos lençóis da cama de Saga. Os dois caíram exaustos.

-Ei, Camyu? - Saga disse ofegante.

-Hum? - O ruivo respondeu completamente acabado.

-Foi bom pra você? - O geminiano perguntou curioso enquanto abraçava o francês.

-Foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na vida, se quer saber - Camus respondeu sorridente.

-Pra mim também! - Saga o apertou em seus braços.

-Ei Saga - O aquariano o chamou.

-Hum? - Saga respondeu sonolento.

-Quando vai sair de dentro de mim? - Camus perguntou com aquela típica veia saltada.

-Nunca mais, Camyu! - O geminiano disse alegremente.

-AAAAH ATHENA ME AJUDE! - Camus disse desesperado, o que fez o grego rir.

Só que os dois amantes esqueceram de alguns pequenos detalhes. O primeiro foi o de fecha a porta, o segundo foi que Kanon voltaria logo logo pra casa, e terceiro e não menos importante é que Kanon ganhou uma filmadora de presente da Deusa.

-E corta - Kanon disse baixinho salvando o vídeos e desligando a filmadora.

-Você é um completo idiota mesmo, Kanon - Um certo escorpiano disse muito baixo encostado no batente da porta - Você acabou de filmar seu irmão fazendo sexo com o cara mais frio e sem sentimentos do Santuário.

-E o que que tem de mais? Ele é meu irmão - Kanon disse sorrindo maliciosamente - E isso é culpa deles por não fecharem a porta e culpa do Camus por gritar feito um louco.

-Mesmo assim, não precisava ter filmado eles! O Camus é o meu melhor amigo! - Miro protestava baixinho.

-E eu sou seu namorado! Eu sou o cara que te arromba todos os dias! Só eu tenho a chave da tua porta dos fundos! Sem falar que eu te levei pra jantar hoje, então eu tenho créditos com você, Escorpião - Kanon disse com seu famoso tom de provocação.

-Cala boca e vamos embora aqui, antes que você perca a chave da porta dos fundos, garanhão! - Miro saiu pisando duro.

-Espera meu amor! - Kanon saiu correndo atrás do namorado.


End file.
